Imago
by CherryShadowZ
Summary: It was when people finally realized who they were that it became all too clear why their souls could not be saved. 100 Sentences on Team 7. Mentions of Slash, Het, and MayDecember relationships.


**Quick Note:**

After a year of working on these I kind of gave up on my muse, I think you'll enjoy most.

**Disclaimer: **

Creative creation is credited to Masashi Kishimoto, distribution to Shonen Jump and Viz media. I am making absolutely no profit off of this

**Summary:**

Imago: It was when people finally realized who they were that it became all too clear why their souls could not be saved.

**Warnings: **

**Mention of SasuNaruSasu, KakaSaku, NaruSaku, NaruHina, death,slight gore, one of alcohol, AU is present, Canon is present.**

* * *

**1. Abundance:**

He was far too amused when Sasuke informed Sakura that he—no _it_ was now out of chakra, something wasn't right.

**2. Affection:**

It started off with a simple smile and it transformed into something that it shouldn't have.

**3. Apathy:**

It was harder to care that was all and after all this time of trying to ignore it and push it into the back of his mind it was next to impossible to feel anything at all now.

**4. Bonds:**

Bonds, Sasuke surmised, were a waste of time; after all this work he was dying before killing his brother all to save an idiots' life.

**5. Breathing:**

He checked to make sure Naruto was only unconscious and then watching his chest rise and fall he decided that somehow, someday they would be again…at least one more time.

**6. Breeze:**

Sasuke didn't analyze those moments when he laid under the trees in their shade with Naruto, he didn't want to think of all the implications and the reality that was getting harder to deny.

**7. Calm:**

Sakura found it disturbing just how carelessly 'Sasuke-kun' could ram a kunai into another's heart and across their neck.

**8. Choices:**

Because if he really stopped and thought about it Sasuke wasn't sure he could live with himself; for now running away seemed like the best course of action.

**9. Clouds:**

Naruto flinched ever so slightly when he first sensed it by the time the actual thunderstorm had come around he couldn't help it; Sakura looked absolutely horrified as his projectile vomit somehow homed in on her dress.

**10. Consequences:**

A long time ago Naruto swore to be the bigger person and promised his path would be the higher one, a long time ago Sasuke swore revenge and decided on a path of hate, still they both choose a life of power and now as they stared each other down in their final showdown they had to live with the consequences.

**11. Comfort:**

Naruto took solace in knowing that despite Sasuke's deflection, he would always have the memories and the hope that one day they could be a family again.

**12. Completion:**

It was too late now Naruto lay dying in her arms and she…she could do nothing to stop it.

**13. Crowds:**

It wasn't anything new to Kakashi; the awful reality that loneliness could make one face, even in a crowd his two male students would always feel this alone.

**14. Curiosity:**

His blue eyes never flickered as his head tilted slightly in interest thick whisker marks marring an otherwise smooth face; Sasuke held his breath…this shinobi was no ordinary missing nin.

**15. Courtesy:**

The least the two idiots could do was acknowledge her presence when they decided to fight for hours on end instead of acting like the adults they now were.

**16. Dangerous:**

And as the red flashed in his eyes Sakura felt desperation rising in her, she didn't want to lose him.

**17. Desperation:**

Her kunai rammed through cartilage and bones, through arteries and lungs; Sakura was killing because if she didn't she would never make it in time.

**18. Determination:**

Sasuke could feel her shock and see those tears that had yet to form and knew this was his last chance he had to get that idiot back.

**19. Devotion:**

The blood and tears were necessary, the endless hours and bitter nights accompanied by frustrating and fruitless days, months and years were necessary; it had to be done all for them.

**20. Dignity:**

"You sit with so much grace, Rokudaime Haruno…Sakura."

**21. Disappointment:**

And I was still a failure in his eyes; I _hated _him for that.

**22. Distant:**

Occasionally Naruto got a faraway look in his eyes, Kaka-sensei would always tell us that we'd never understand, but I think Sasuke-kun understood better than anyone.

**23. Distraction:**

His mind was so enthralled with Naruto's hands entangled with his own that he never realized the other was leading him to his execution.

**24. Distrust:**

Sasuke half glared half shook as he took their hands; it had been so long, so _very _long.

**25. Dreams:**

The difference between Naruto and Sasuke went beyond attitude and looks, it went beyond pasts and clans, the difference between Naruto and Sasuke was that one had an aspiration and the other a goal.

**26. Emerge:**

From the fire he rose, burnt and hollow forever drenched in the legacy of hate his own flesh and blood had left him in.

**27. Ending:**

Really this was the best he could have hoped for, Naruto had known from the beginning he would never have that happy ending.

**28. Eyes:**

His nights were filled with visions of eyes so dark and malicious he could feel his whole body burning, he sensed danger every second he was within that gaze and yet he could not fathom why every time he looked in the mirror his blue eyes would do nothing to sooth him.

**29. Faith:**

He took my hand and led me home; I didn't ask why his smile didn't reach his eyes or why he left before the sun rose.

**30. Fame:**

For all the recognition and all the admiration of the village and its people Sasuke would ask for only one thing, for those red murderous eyes to repent.

**31. Fear:**

His biggest fear was inadequacy; deep down he was terrified that he wasn't good enough.

**32. Finality:**

Naruto didn't say 'good bye's, they didn't feel right, only 'I'll see you later's.

**33. Finally:**

At long last he could breath, for the first time in many years Sasuke could live.

**34. Fingers:**

Sasuke stared at them for ten minutes before intertwining his own with the sleeping Naruto's…they were soft and fit perfectly with his.

**35. Friendship:**

Forever had been their promise but as Naruto struggled to even his breathing and comprehend Sasuke's vow of death he finally realized it had all been empty words.

**36. Goals:**

"I don't want to have to watch their backs ever again."

**37. Grace:**

Try as he might it seemed Naruto's face was destined to be as close to the ground as possible as often as possible.

**38. Growth:**

"I try my hardest Kaka-sensei but when I think I've caught up with them I realized I'm more behind than ever."

**39. Happiness:**

"Its' still within Team 7, it just happens that my boyfriend isn't exactly the one member whose age matches ours…"

**40. Helplessness:**

He wanted to stop, he really did; but he could do nothing but stare in horror as his own hands pulled out his teammates innards.

**41. Honor:**

"I have a special assassination mission for you ANBU Captain Uchiha Sasuke."

**42. Human:**

Sometimes Sasuke has to stop and feel his own chest just to make sure he's alive, to confirm that his heart is still there and beating.

**43. Hunger:**

"I always did want someone to _want_ to hug me."

**44. Ignorance:**

Pretending was much harder than never knowing.

**45. Illusion:**

There are times when he can see him, standing in the corner of his vision but when Sasuke turns it's too late; he's blinked and Naruto's gone.

**46. Innocence:**

She wasn't sure when it had been lost but as the anger and hatred practically bubbled from them she knew they felt nothing but contempt for each other now.

**47. Intrusion:**

It made him sick to see them smile at each other because after all, he was now just a spectator.

**48. Isolation:**

We all knew it was for the best but I just can't help that twinge of hurt every time I see his eyes on her face and hear his laughter from her shy posture, damn you…Hinata.

**49. Laughter**

The laughter burst forth in a disturbingly twisted fashion.

**50. Letting Go**

As she looked out her window she heard laughter float up and into her office and for a split second her eyes widened before she realized it wasn't him, it was just another man one who wasn't dead.

**51. Life:**

It was only when the blood sputtered over his shoulder that Naruto realized Sasuke had stabbed right through _both_ their bodies; Sasuke had never intended to live without him.

**52. Liquid:**

His moves flowed, his body slinked from one position into another and all the while Naruto wondered if Sasuke was truly 100 percent human.

**53. Loss:**

But mostly I hate looking into his blue, blue eyes; seeing you in him and that disgusting tell tale sign of _her._

**54. Love:**

It was over, he'd lost.

**55. Loyalty:**

Sasuke hated this, he hated having to stare down his best friend, he hated having to tell him that in the name of Konoha he was taking him down, Sasuke hated having to kill the traitor that was his best friend, the traitor that was Naruto.

**56. Lust:**

A twitch of a lip revealed sharp canines that froze everyone, his eyes were calling for blood and a single movement could make them the unfortunate victim that would offer itself up.

**57. Memory:**

Like a whisper from his heart Naruto swore he recognized this tall, black haired man but everyone assured him he had never known someone named Sasuke.

**58. Monopoly:**

He was the most precious person in his life and he would make sure he would make sure it stayed that way; he would be the most important person, the only important person…

**59. Murder:**

It was probably sickening (not to mention nerve wracking) to the villagers to see three young teens walking through the gates blood and intestines smeared all over their faces and bodies, laughing and smiles beaming.

**60. Murmur:**

Sometimes Naruto would mumble little nothings as he worked soft murmurings only Sakura would hear sweet mumbles that enamored her.

**61. Needs:**

He craved them; he craved those small but intimate touches.

**62. Nirvana:**

"…bang"

**63. Non-conformation**:

"Geez Naruto, orange is so suave of you."

**64. Obsidian:**

"Kaka-sensei what good are warrior knives if you can't use them in battle?"

**65. Pain:**

It hurt him when the blade went through; Sasuke figured it hurt more than it should have but then again nothing hurt more than looking into Naruto eyes and knowing you no longer existed.

**66. Passion:**

I sure as hell never pictured the bastard as an artist…not to say his stuff was bad still I prefer to see the process rather than the actual final product; he makes this face when he's working…

**67. Paths:**

They shined with promises of amazing growth and bright paths they would blaze in their respective fields, tainted only by their temptations.

**68. Patience:**

Team 7 required the utmost care; each member being looked after in a unique way with varying amounts of open affection but sometimes the village thought giving up would be easier.

**69. Past:**

She had no remarkable tragedy tainting her childhood and she had no amazing trials to overcome, she didn't have to struggle to be loved, still she had a tremendous loss that only her sensei could understand and for that she loved him dearly.

**70. Peace:**

She loved the indescribable smile that graced Sasuke's face as he laid slowly losing consciousness in Naruto's arm…

**71. Presence:**

"I know you are there, Missing-Nin Uzumaki…Naruto."

**72. Pride:**

So he laughed, he laughed long and loud because in the end all he had left was his pride.

**73. Rage:**

The sake swirled in his cup creating a tiny whirlpool and Sasuke, enraged, threw it against the wall.

**74. Rejection:**

Oh boy, nothing was worse than facing a humiliation like this, still he would endure it because he was patient and he loved her; he'd love her until she realized it and loved him back.

**75. Replica:**

"Damn, you idiot!"

**76. Resuscitate:**

He could remember the cold, the darkness and the overwhelming fear; he could still feel as if he was lost in those eyes of death.

**77. Revenge:**

So consumed was he with the idea of vengeance that he was lost to the world through his very own hands.

**78. Sacrifice:**

"It was not meaningless; you have become my closest friend."

**79. Secrets:**

Secret feelings were revealed at the worst moment; friendship and admiration could not stop them from committing murder on one another's hearts.

**80. Silence:**

His mind echoed every movement, multiplying the volume a thousand fold, and all the while he was reminded of just how alone he truly was.

**81. Solidarity:**

"I'll stand by your side Sasuke, after all we're all that's left of Team 7...Naruto would have wanted me to, don't you think?"

**82. Sound:**

Sasuke watched Naruto's blond head bobbing to a sound only the other could hear, to a melody being pulled from his heart.

**83. Spirit:**

"We pretend, we play a role and act a part but the absolute best part is that every day is a performance, an eternal dance that neither can nor will stop."

**84. Storm**

Sakura could see the rage building up, "Naruto, don't…he's not here to replace Sasuke…not like that."

**85. Stranger:**

"Don't you remember me…Naruto?"

**86. Sympathy:**

Sakura wanted none of their pity, pity was for those who had lost it all, and she had lost nothing not yet.

**87. Time:**

Years and generations could not keep them apart; he gulped as the boy with blue eyes suddenly turned around and locked gazes with him.

**88. Touch:**

She had them counted and memorized; each and every single brush of fingers, deliberate and accidental kicks; she saw every time he ran his fingers through blond hair and the rough pull and squeeze of an arm.

**89. Transcendence:**

To this day I'm still not sure why my skin prickled the moment that kid touched me, but I do remember a frustration that has yet to leave me; sometimes at night it haunts my dreams along with flashes of memories long forgotten, his pleas for my return and words of a bond so strong time would not break it.

**90. Transformation:**

At some point she blossomed, sometime between the bloody kunais and the sweaty bodies, Sakura could breathe on her own.

**91. Treachery:**

"You tricked me, NARUTO!"

**92. Triangle:**

And all three bodies stood still, at the perfect angle for all types of attacks regardless of defense or offense, ready…to kill one another.

**93. Trinity:**

They were one and the one was three, they were…Team 7.

**94. Victory:**

For there at last stood victory.

**95. Vision:**

He saw red, he saw red and hate and rage; he saw nothing more.

**96. Voice:**

It was melodious and so soft, a voice like a trickling river that soothed his soul and brought life to his barren heart.

**97. Warmth:**

Both shinobi smiled after all it was hard not to their teammate just had this _personality _that sprinkled happiness on everyone.

**98. Wind:**

Sometimes if Naruto turned just right Sai was for a split second someone else but then the image faded and drifted away.

**99. Yearning:**

His face betrayed nothing, still his hand twitched as another's hand brushed his during a team exercise.

**100. Youth:**

Nothing was more precious than those moments in the sun; those few memories in which Team 7 was still 12 and so naïve as to believe they would always be together.

Finished 12/05/07 3:12 A.M.

Revised 05/21/08 10:41 P.M.

* * *

After working on these since last year I figured it was time to post it up regardless of how unsatisfied I feel with them. If you feel inspired enough to review I would love to hear which ones you liked. Also please ask away, I know a lot of these are confusing, POV isn't clear and some of them kind of seem connected, I assure you I can clear a lot up.

A few notes:

**Memory, Loss **and** Isolation** inspired by **Give You Back **by** rosesareblue.** I would highly suggest this story to anyone who's down to read an angsty SasuNaru.

Somethings you might have to research like obsidian and its real world usage especially in the Americas.

#62 Nirvana? One show explains it all: Cowboy Bebop.

#78 Sacrifice is from chapter 225 of Naruto, I'm pretty sure.

That's all I can think of for now, I know they aren't that fantastic but I got tired of them just sitting there on my desktop asking to be posted or deleted. I'll probably change some when I have time and somehow become inspired but for now I hope you liked them.

CherryShadowZ


End file.
